


When in Hope's County...

by deputyrook



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 20,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deputyrook/pseuds/deputyrook
Summary: Various drabbles I've written, originally on tumblr. Many are smutty, but not all of them- some are just shippy. Predominantly the Seed brothers, but there will be other fics in there too- the ships and general topics/prompts will be in the chapter titles.Gender neutral and female deputies featured.





	1. Mutual Masturbation- Joseph/Deputy

Rook wakes up to the sound. Handcuffed to the small bed, with their back to Joseph, they can  _hear_ him. The soft, repeated ruffling of the bedsheets, the sound of skin against skin.  _Is he…?_  They’re unsure, until they hear another sound come from beside them, a low and broken moan.

The sound of it causes heat to immediately pool in their cheeks, and shamefully, between their thighs. They’d started to share the bed several weeks ago, at Joseph’s behest, and Rook had to admit it was more comfortable than the floor. Even though, every night, the two of them slept back to back, skin not touching. Even though, each night, Rook feels themselves quietly desire his touch, and the need for human skin-to-skin contact after going so long without.

And now he was- yes, with another moan Rook can deduce he’s  _definitely_ masturbating in the bed beside them. Rook didn’t know why they’d thought him above such a thing, but the realization that he wasn’t was quickly turning them on. Their skin felt hot, almost clammy, and their body was quickly becoming oversensitive. They seemed to be able to pick up on every little sensation as they laid there still, eyes closed, pretending to sleep- the noises, the rustle of the sheets. His hitched breathing.

Then Rook hears it. A gasp from Joseph, and then one word, whispered into the darkness of the room. “ _Deputy_ -”

All the hair on their body seems to stand on end as a shiver ripples through them. Their cunt  _aches,_ and Rook can’t help but gasp aloud.

Joseph freezes. Rook’s heart is pounding in their chest. Now what? Do they both go to sleep, pretending this never happened?

No. Slowly, Rook rolls over in bed, turning to face Joseph.

His hair is loose, splayed over the pillows, and the blanket initially hides it but Rook looks under the covers to see the dark outline of his hand, wrapped around the base of his hard cock. Joseph breathes, and goes to pull away, get up out of the bed and run, but Rook places a hand on his shoulder.

“You can keep going.” They whisper, brushing their thumb against his skin. Joseph swallows. “I want you to. Please, Father.”

It’s the first time Rook’s ever called them that, and the word has the desired effect. Jospeh groans, his wrist twisting as he runs his hand along his cock again. The man shudders, his eyes meeting Rook’s. They’re staring at each other, and Rook can’t help but feel transfixed and desperately aroused by the way he looks like he wants to eat them alive.

Pressing their hands to their chest, Rook feels for their nipples, and pinches them through the fabric. They whimper, eyes still on Joseph as they touch their chest through their shirt, their other hand making its way down their stomach and slipping under their pajama pants.

Joseph’s gaze is lustful and heady, and he pants as his motions begin to pick up. He’s no longer trying to force himself to be quiet, and the sight of the Deputy responding to him so readily, so reciprocally, is causing precum to leak from his cock. Joseph moans the Deputy’s name, and they slip their hand into their pants, feeling between their thighs. God, they’re  _soaked._

There’s a space between their bodies still, but it’s a space that almost feels like it has a weight to it. They’re close, more than would be permitted to allow for personal space, but just far enough that Rook can’t feel Jospeh’s breath on their skin.

As their fingers press their clit, rubbing hard circles into it, Joseph slowly moves to pull back the covers. “I want to see you.” He murmurs into the quiet, and Rook shivers again, and nods.  Now, they can see his cock clearly, larger than they’d imagined, flush against his chest and slick with his precum. They moan again greedily, pulling their pants and underwear down to their hips and moving their fingers to their entrance. Before they can stop themselves, they’re imagining him filling them, fucking them, the way Joseph would hold them as he would press his cock into them. 

Rook pushes one finger inside of themselves, and then two, whining at the feeling of being filled after so long without satisfaction. Joseph’s eyes are trained on them, hungry. Still watching Joseph in return, who has started to rock his hips into his hand, they move against their fingers, and use their thumb to stimulate their clit. 

Is this crazy? Are they losing it for wanting him as badly as they do? Those are questions for the morning, when rationality has returned to them. Right now, they only have thoughts of desire, the need for the man lying across from them.

Both of them are panting now, and Joseph’s thrusts are becoming quicker. “I’m close.” He says, his voice filling the darkness. Rook nods. “Yeah. Me too.”

Joseph groans as he fucks his fist. He ruts against it twice more, watching Rook’s fingers press into their cunt, the way they fuck themselves. He shudders, and with a gasp, he comes, in ropey white spurts across his abdomen. Rook moans at the sight, feeling themselves reaching orgasm shortly after, their entire body screaming in overstimulation and pleasure. With a loud keen, they come on their hand, whole body shuddering as they do.

In the moments that follow, there is silence. The weighted quiet, of the knowledge that things between them had irrevocably changed. Rook begins to shake softly in the darkness, and tentatively, Joseph leans forward. He presses his forehead to theirs, and just breathes. He has no words for the moment, no sermons on fate or God, and Rook is thankful for it.

They just share their sliver of the night in silence.


	2. Wall sex, Jacob/Deputy

Rook knows it’s risky. They know it’s stupid to do. But the idea has been bouncing around their head for days now, and if they don’t try it just to see what’ll happen…. well, at least they know they won’t remember it later if it turns out badly.

Training is just finishing up. They’re in the last room of the course, surrounded by bodies-  _the ones who weren’t strong enough_. Rook’s hands are soaked in blood, from bashing in someone’s head with the butt of their rifle. It had felt so ordinary, so automatic, and the shock of the violence they stooped to here still doesn’t settle in, still doesn’t shock them.

Still panting, they turn when the door opens and Jacob enters to collect them, music box in hand. He goes to open it, but Rook steps forward.

“Jacob, wait.” They put up their hands, showing they have no weapons. “Can we talk for a minute.”

Jacob raises an eyebrow, and lowers the music box. “I’m listening.” He says, holding it in his hands. Rook stands in front of him, heart hammering, suddenly feeling so nervous.

“How did I do?” They ask quietly. Jacob looks them up and down, and smirks.

“Not bad.” Rook can feel their face warming, “But you could have done better. We need to work on your timing.” Jacob steps forward, watching their reactions with an amused expression on his face. “That what you wanted to hear? Or were you hoping I’d tell you how good you’d done?”

Rook watches as Jacob approachs, like some large cat stalking up toward their prey. He’s a predator, and it makes their knees feel weak. “Yeah.” They murmur. “I want to impress you. I wanna be your _best_.”

Searching their face, Jacob looks for the trick. He’s expecting the Deputy to try to attack him, to use their sexuality to get the upper hand and escape- he doesn’t expect to look in their eyes and see their pupils blown wide with lust. Continuing to move forward in confident strides, Jacob slips the music box back into his pocket and prowls forward, his steps causing the Deputy to take mirrored steps backward. This continues until Rook’s back hits the wall. 

Looking up at him, Rook swallows. Pleasure thrums through them as Jacob brackets them between his solid frame and the wall, and they squirm a bit.

“You like it when I praise you, huh?” He growls in their ear. “God, you are  _owned_  by me. Mind, body, and soul. And you love it, don’t you?” Rook whines, wrapping their arms up around Jacob’s neck. In one fluid, easy movement, he’s picked them up and pinned them against the wall, as if they were weightless. His pelvis presses into theirs, and Rook can feel him starting to get hard through his pants.

“God, you’re light,” he laughs, “You couldn’t stop me if you wanted to. Not that you don’t want it. I bet you’re already soaked, aren’t you?” Rook whines again, wrapping their legs around Jacob’s midsection as he holds them up against the wall effortlessly. He’s right- they’re soaked.

Jacob dips his hand into their panties to confirm, and presses two of his fingers into their slit. “Just like I thought.” He mutters derisively, and Rook moans as Jacob drags his fingers along their cunt, before he brings them up to Rook’s lips. 

Rook opens their mouth complacently, sucking around the two wet digits with a groan as Jacob unbuckles his pants. They swirl their tongue around his fingers, tasting themselves as Jacob pushes his fingers deeper into their mouth. When he withdraws his hand, he smears their spit across their cheek, before smacking it lightly.

“ _Good._ Now hold onto me,” Rook shivers at the praise, and the feeling of being a mess for him, wrapping their arms tightly around his shoulders. Pulling down their pants and underwear in one motion, Jacob aligns his cock against them, grinding and frotting before he presses into them. He fills them in one hard thrust.

Rook keens, gasping as they’re filled, and _fuck_ , it’s even better than they’d imagined. They barely have a chance to become adjusted to the size and the feeling of being full before Jacob pulls out of them and thrusts in again, all the way to the hilt. Exhaling a loud moan, Rook grips at Jacob’s shoulders as he sets his pace, fucking them relentlessly against the wall.

Through the fabric of their jacket, Rook can feel their back being scraped against the wall, as they’re pressed between Jacob’s body and the brick. But it’s a perfect kind of pain, and Rook can’t keep their voice quiet. They whine, and moan, and gasp and whimper without control, closing their eyes as they feel their orgasm building. They can’t even meet his thrusts, he’s fucking them so viciously- all Rook can do it hold on. Squeezing their legs around Jacob, Rook comes with a shout, tilting their head back against the wall as they ride out their orgasm.

Jacob continues to thrust into them, harder and faster as he builds toward his own orgasm. It’s almost too much now, and Rook just can’t stop whining at the oversensitivity as Jacob works his cock in and out of them. He finally comes with a grunt, biting a spot on their neck as he spills into them. There will be a bruise and bite mark there in the morning, Rook is sure of it.

Rook is about to let go of him and slide off of his body when Jacob shakes his head. “ _No._ ” He mutters, quickly pulling up their pants and doing up his own. “I’m not done with you yet.”

And as easily as he’d picked them up and fucked them, Jacob carries them back to his room.


	3. Finger Sucking, John/Deputy

John Seed is speaking to the Deputy, but honestly? They’re only half listening. 

There has been some mild torturing going on, but it’s  _fine_ , it’s nothing they can’t handle. They do feel a little hazy, a little woozy, which could be either from the blood loss or the remnants of the bliss bullet they were shot with when they came in.

But hey. A couple cuts here and there. It’s been kind of fun- it’s an odd sort of escapism, to be tied to a chair and cut into by someone so intent on remaining so charming.

“You know, if you don’t pay attention, I’m going to have to make you confess again.” John says then, and Rook snaps to attention. He’s standing over them, and John leans forward, putting his hands on their thighs and looks Rook dead in the eyes. He’s leaned in close- _he’s very close,_ Rook thinks.

They think about what Sharky and Adelaide said, about them fucking. How bad John must want to fuck them.  _Why_  are they thinking about that now?

John’s looking at their chest, where he’s carved in the word  **WRATH**  in jagged letters. And his hands, they’re still resting on their thighs.  _That’s probably why._ Rook is breathing shallowly, looking up at John, wide-eyed and curious. The pain comes and goes- some moments, their skin burns and bites at them, and other moments, they seem only half present in the situation. It’s all faded, half-consciousness, like they’re floating between bliss and agony.

“You’re the one that’s ruining everything.” John’s voice is low, dangerous. “You’re the one Joseph wants so badly to save- what’s so special about you?” One of his hands runs up their thigh, while the other reaches up to their face. Maybe to grab their chin, Rook isn’t sure, because one moment they’re looking at his fingers, and the tattoos on them,  and the next, they’re moving to catch two of them in their open mouth.

John stops speaking. He freezes. Rook closes their eyes, tasting their blood, thick and salty and potently metallic. They run their tongue across his digits, moaning as they do, and they hear John’s breath catch in his throat. 

Why are they doing this? They want to taste him. They want him to stop talking. They want more of this, more of  _him,_ and they want the physical sensation of the weight of his fingers on their tongue. It’s as simple as that.

Or maybe it’s not, because John groans, and his free hand is running along their thigh again. Feeling them through their jeans. It moves up their body, and rests on their neck, squeezing lightly. And Rook whines around the fingers, and he presses them a little deeper into their mouth. They dutifully suck them, leaning into his hand on their throat.

“You should have just told me you wanted me, sweetheart.” John says, a manic edge to his voice, “We’re going to have so much fun together.”


	4. Spitting in Rook's Mouth, Jacob/Deputy

The inside of Rook’s throat feels like sharkskin. It’s sandpaper rough with how parched it is, and even clearing her throat brings her a raw pain. She hasn’t had a drink of water in four days, and she’s starting to feel dizzy with the dehydration.

Being in a cage, she could get used to. Hell, the pain of going without food, she can almost ignore. But the thirst she feels, and the coarseness of her throat as she watches Jacob sitting outside the cage, drinking water from a canteen? She can’t ignore that.

A sob comes from her, peeled out of her throat as Jacob’s eyes flick over to her, and she watches his Adam’s apple swallow down the water. Rook’s sitting against the wall of the cage closest to him, her hands wrapped around the warm metal bars. It’s too easy to imagine the coolness of the water he drinks, how perfect it would feel on this hot summer’s day.

“What’s wrong?” Jacob asks mockingly. “You thirsty? Oh, I bet. It’s been a while, huh?” Rook swallows her prides and nods, and Jacob chuckles, standing and walking until he’s standing over where she’s sitting. 

“Please,” She begs, her voice harsh, “I need some water, Jacob. Please, just a little.”

Jacob watches her impartially, looking at the canteen in his hands. For a moment, just a _moment_ , Rook thinks he’s going to be merciful and give her a drink. But then he smiles, and the cruel edge of it almost makes her weep.

“Open your mouth.” He commands. Pressed up against the bars of the cage toward him, Rook looks up at him and does as he asks. He laughs, a low rumble in his chest, before he takes a long pull from the canteen, and sprays her with the water as he spits it out at her.

God, Rook wants to turn away. She wants to close her mouth. But under the humidity of the sun beating down on her, the spray of water is much needed relief. It clings to her hair, drips off her nose- and a not-insubstantial amount does go into her open mouth, which she swallows.

“You want more?” Jacob asks. Rook’s face floods with shame- especially as she notices Pratt watching her, over to the side, but this is no time for pride. She nods, and opens her mouth again. This time, when Jacob takes a drink from the canteen, he holds it in his mouth. Leaning over Rook, he cups her face in his hands, and spits the water directly into her mouth.

Rook shivers, and fights the wave of nausea she feels rise in her stomach as she swallows the spit down. Jacob is wiping his mouth as he straightens, and he looks at her in satisfaction as she blinks away tears. It’s just enough to bring her throat some relief.

“You’ll take anything I give you, huh?” Jacob muses, before shaking his head. “Now. What do you say?”

“Thank you.” Rook murmurs in a low voice, face flushing as Jacob walks away, whistling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I know I'm gross.


	5. Brainwashing and Breeding, Seeds/Rook

Rook hasn’t seen the sun in two weeks. At least, she thinks it’s been two weeks. The days slip by easily, and it’s so difficult to know exactly how much time has passed since she was let outside of this building. 

She used to have a name that wasn’t Rook or Deputy, but she can’t remember it now. Part of her is terrified by that fact, while another part of her accepts it, just like she accepts everything that’s happened to her over the last several months. If anything, she is an adaptable woman. A survivor. And she is surviving here.

When she’d first been taken in by the cult, Rook had fought it. But then Jacob and John and Faith had gotten together, spoken to her… it was almost  _difficult_ to remember what they’d said and done, but she’d came away with one conclusion: Joseph was right, and there was no sense of fighting it. The best thing she could do was to acquiesce completely, and to comply with them. To join Eden’s Gate. After all, Joseph  _needed_  her. She was to be a special herald, to have a role in the family that was an  _honour,_ she was promised.

So she’d let him bring her to the compound, to his home. He’d held her had the entire way, kissed her knuckles gently and murmured to her that he and his family would make her happy. And she hadn’t left the building since.

Joseph is around her the most. Rook eats dinner with him every night, an easy routine she’s come to enjoy. Sometimes, his siblings join them. John and Faith most often, but Jacob comes by occasionally too. He leaves in the morning to preach to the flock, sermons which she can’t attend as she isn’t allowed outside. But Rook is given books, snippets of his speeches to read, and she does. It’s easier, to just do as they ask. 

She finds it doesn’t bother her. Her mind is as sharp as ever, but it’s as though a switch has been flipped. Why shouldn’t she follow them? Why shouldn’t she stand with them, beside Joseph, when he makes her feel so special. Why should she resist so viciously, when he only wants to love her?

Over the past several days, Joseph’s touches are becoming more insistent. If he thinks she hasn’t noticed the way his hand slides across her shoulders, or rests on the small of her back as he talks with his brothers, he’s mistaken. It’s as though he’s testing the waters. Rook finds the touches don’t bother her at all. If anything, after being alone for so long, she finds herself welcoming the contact. Longing for it. It’s almost domestic, and she  _likes_  that idea.

It’s that night that Jospeh sits with her on the bed, speaking with her softly. “My love,” He murmurs, “You must be wondering why you aren’t allowed to leave here.”

Rook nods. “I have. I figured you’d tell me, in time.” She responds. A small smile graces Joseph’s lips, and he reaches out, running his fingers through her hair.

“Of course. Your role within our family is a special one. You are… to be shared, among all of us. You are to take all of our love, to love us all.” Joseph hums, stroking her cheek. “We have been so devoid of love. Time and time again, it’s been stripped away from us. Our family has been torn apart.” Joseph’s voice nearly shakes as he lowers it. “You must be kept safe. That means you must be protected from the eyes of the world for a time, even from the eyes of my faithful flock. Only we may see you, may touch you. Only we will receive your grace, your light. And you will be sheltered, safe-  _pure._  You will be so pure.”

Mulling over the information, Rook nods again. Joseph seems pleased that she isn’t protesting, so she doesn’t protest, glad to see him looking at her like that. 

“You’re going to hide me away from the world,” she confirms with a nod. “So I can be pure for you, and your brothers and Faith. I understand.”

Joseph smile widens, nearly dangerously. While one hand cups her cheek, the other hand runs up her thigh, but Rook can’t tear her eyes away from Joseph’s gaze. It’s intoxicating.

“Yes, exactly. And… there is another important role I must give you. When the Collapse comes, we will need a new generation to carry forward. To walk with us through Eden’s Gate.” Joseph’s eyes are hungry now, Rook can see it. His hand presses harder against her thigh. “You will mother my children. And Jacob’s, and John’s. It is vital that you are their Mother, just as I am their Father.”

Rook swallows. It’s a lot to take in. But she feels….special. Important. And the idea, she can’t deny, is exciting to her. Not just exciting, but _arousing._

She’s terrified at how much she wants this. 

“I- yes.” She whispers, and Joseph kisses her like a drowning man fighting for air. His fingers entwine into her hair, and his mouth moves against hers, and it’s heaven.

_“It’s not a sin if it’s us,”_  Joseph murmurs into her ear, “ _It’s_   _pure_.  _It’s_   _good. It isn’t lust if it’s you._ ”

He worships her body, and fucks her into the mattress of her bed. Rook croons so sweetly, and comes, over and over that night as Joseph learns every curve of her body. He drinks from her like he’s been dying of thirst, he holds her like he’s been looking for her all of his life. Joseph cries, and Rook cries too. When Joseph comes, he comes inside of her, whispering of how she’s be such a good Mother, how he can’t wait to see her, full and round with his child. How _important_ she is to him, to his family. How he’s been dreaming of her for years.

Joseph holds her in his arms, and Rook falls asleep curled against his body, dreaming of the future.

Following that night, Rook and Joseph make love frequently. Joseph is insatiable, and he wants to breed her so badly that he refuses to come anywhere except for inside of her. Rook feels like she’s becoming addicted to his touches, his praise, the way he looks at her. 

Jacob comes by a week or two later. He has a grin on his face, and something about him strikes Rook as  _predatory,_  even before she realizes they’ll be fucking _._ Joseph leaves them alone for a while, and Jacob talks with her about the war, about survival, about breeding  _strong_  children. He smells like woodsmoke and gunpowder, and he’s charming to her, in a strange way. She nods, and listens, and leans in when he puts his hands on her waist.

But he’s not allowed to take her without Jospeh present. So they wait, kissing, and when Joseph returns home Jacob presses her face down into the couch, as Joseph holds her hands. 

“That’s it, my love. My girl. You’re going to take him so well,” Joseph tells her as Jacob presses a hand against her back, and pushes inside of her. He fucks her roughly, so differently than Joseph does. Jacob fills her so well, and fucks without mercy, and Rook is crying sweet tears that Joseph kisses away by the time they’re both coming. Jacob doesn’t take his time like Joseph does, and his pace is ruthless. When he comes with a groan, a low rumble in his chest, and pulls out of her, Rook is trembling, and Joseph takes her into his arms.

“ _You did so well. You’re so good for us._ ” Joseph tells her, holding her against him. He soothes her like a child. She feels Jacob lean down, and kiss the back of her head. He’s gentle, too, in his own way.

John comes by only a day later, and Rook is still  _so_  sore from Jacob. But John wants his turn, he wants her _love,_ and who is she to deny a member of the Seed family? Rook is always so happy to see them all, so pleased when they visit her. She never wants to disappoint them, so when John kisses her, teeth and fire, she accepts it, and kisses back.

He’s needier than both Joseph and Jacob, and when she tells him softly how good he’s making her feel, he  _moans._ Joseph watches again, this time from a chair across the room, smiling toward her as she wraps her arms around John’s neck. John’s hands are all over her, greedy, groping. He comes inside of her too, as her legs wrap around his waist. 

Rook is going to learn how to love all of the Seeds exactly how they need. That is her mission, her vow, and her  _purpose_. This family, this once-broken family needs her, and she’s going to help to heal them. She’ll be there for them, emotionally, physically, however they need. Only for them. 

She’s going to give them children.

Faith comes by the most, apart from Joseph. She’s just so happy for her, and she recognizes what an honour Rook has as the project’s Mother. Any worries Rook has, any doubts, Faith manages to ease away. They listen to music together, talk about their experiences and love and what the children will be like. It’s Faith who keeps Rook company while Joseph is out preaching, Jacob is training soldiers, and John is running PR. 

Joseph knows that Faith kisses her as well, and likes to help take care of Rook. He knows her hands wander over her body, exploring curiously, bringing pleasure. And of course it’s not a sin, because it’s _her,_ and she was made to love their family.

One morning, Rook wakes up early, stirring in her bed. Joseph’s arms are wrapped around her, as they always are during the night, but Rook needs to get up,  _now._  She runs to the bathroom, feet padding across the cool floor, and vomits into the toilet. When she finishes, wiping at her mouth, she straightens to see Joseph standing in the door, wide eyed.

She throws her arms around his neck and Joseph spins her, crying out in joy as he does.

 


	6. On Camera, Joseph/Rook/Jacob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob watched Rook and Joseph

It’s funny. When Jacob had been told by Joseph that he wanted to speak to Rook in one of his cages again, this time in privacy, he didn’t expect anything out of the ordinary. Joseph’s his little brother. Always the calm one, always the most pious. 

Maybe he doesn’t know Jacob has cameras installed, or maybe he knows and doesn’t care. Either way, he’s watching as his brother steps into the cage, so graceful and lithe. And he watches as Rook puts their arms on his shoulders, and how Joseph touches their waist carefully. The gesture might almost seem familiar, if not for how Rook takes several steps back. Joseph pushes them gently back, until their back is against the opposite wall of the cage.

Everything seems to be happening in slow motion. Their lips move, but Jacob can’t read them. The tension can’t be misconstrued, though, and Joseph dips his head and, putting his hand to Rook’s cheek, kisses them so softly.

His breath hitches in his throat, and his eyes are glued to the screen. The way Rook reacts- their hands grip at Joseph’s lapels and pull him closer, deepening the kiss. Jacob’s throat feels very dry. Is this new material for conditioning? Is this why Joseph wanted them alive so badly, why he wasn’t allowed to kill them? His head is swimming. He watches Rook close their eyes in pleasure, watches them accept Joseph’s hand against their throat and he wonders,  _would they let him touch them like that?_

And then, it happens. Rooks eyes dart over, to look directly into the camera. As if they’re looking at him. And a grin spreads across their face, confident and salacious.

Jacob can feel his ears flushing with heat. With huff, he shuts off the live feed, feeling altogether too hot in a way that has nothing to do with the weather.

He’ll finish watching it later.


	7. Church Sex, Joseph/Deputy

Oh, the people waiting outside  _have_ to be able to hear them. Rook isn’t quiet, though at first, they’d tried very hard to be. They had assumed that Joseph wouldn’t want them to be heard- Mass begins in only 20 minutes, after all, and people were no doubt gathering outside the church doors. But Joseph tells them not to hide their voice. He tells them that he wants to hear them sing for him, and Rook has never been good at denying him what he wants.

Joseph has his hands on their hips as Rook is splayed out, naked across a pew. And with his glasses resting somewhat lopsidedly on his face, Joseph thrusts into Rook again, pulling another loud and broken moan from their lips. His cock is hard and dripping precum into the Deputy, whose legs are hiked up around his waist as they roll up their hips and grind up against him. They meet his thrusts as best as they can at first, but soon, all they can do is lay against the hard wood of the pew and let Joseph fuck them. 

Rook is absolutely beside themselves, lost in the lust and the ecstacy as if it was the bliss. They’ll confess later. For now, they’re reduced to a whining, moaning mess, sound after sound pulled from them involuntarily as Joseph ruts his cock in and out of them. They couldn’t quiet their voice now if they tried.

“That’s it.” Joseph pants. His pace is relentless, and his gaze on the Deputy is hungry. “Let me hear you calling my name, love.”

“ _Father-_ ” Rook moans, tears spilling from their eyes. “ _Joseph,_  p-please-!” Rook sobs as he fucks them, their nails scratching at the pew for something to hold onto. He’s hitting just the right spot, over and over, and it’s too much, it’s  _too much._

Rook comes with a cry, and Joseph follows soon afterward with a grunt, spilling into them. When Joseph pulls out of them, some of his come spills out, and Rook whimpers from the sensitivity of it. Joseph hushes them, petting their hair as Rook shakes.

“You did so well.” He murmurs, stroking their tear-stained cheek. “Come here.”


	8. Jacking off, John/Deputy

John at  _least_  has the decency to return to his room before letting the fantasies take hold. Locking the door, he paces around for a moment in anxious energy before sitting on the edge of his bed, feeling heady guilt as the sin of Lust courses through him. He swallows.

His hands are still stained with blood from the confession. There had been a pretty young thing tied to his chair, but John wasn’t thinking of them- it was the thought of the Deputy, laid out and bare for him that had brought him to this state. The thought of making them confess all their sins to him, the way they’d writhe and beg him under the pain and pleasure of it and the way they’d say  _“Yes John, yes, yes-”_

It only takes him a few fumbling moments before he’s unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, reaching into his underwear and pulling out his cock with a low groan. He’s already hard- he’s been half hard since he put down the knife, honestly. Fisting the base of his cock, he gives a few hard strokes, closing his eyes. He pictures the Deputy again- they’ve been so resilient. So rebellious. He pictures them kneeling in front of him, eyes half lidded, tongue out.  _“Please, yes.”_

He’s stroking in earnest now, and he moans under his breath as he drags his thumb over the head of his cock, already beaded with pre-cum. Tilting his head back slightly, John knows he’s a sick man for this- the heat and burn of arousal as he pictures himself carving the word  _WRATH_  into them. As he pictures his hands closing around their throat. As he pictures himself leaving bite marks all over their neck. 

With his free hand, he covers his mouth, stifling his groan. Quickening his pace, he drops his free hand to his thigh, to grip at his jeans just over where he knows the word  _LUST_ has scarred.

The Deputy in his chair. The Deputy moaning as he fucks them. The Deputy moaning,  _“Yes, John, you’re so good, I want it, yes-”_

He comes with a jerk of his wrist, several hard spurts. Breathing heavily for a moment, John wipes some of the blood on his jeans, and then runs a hand through his hair.


	9. Thigh Riding, Jacob/Deputy

Jacob has the Deputy pushed against the back wall of the room, after just completing another one of their _training exercises._ The room smells of blood and gunpowder, and the ringing of the completion bells still echoes in the distance. It’s time for him to collect them, but Jacob hasn’t brought out the music box yet.

“You think you deserve a reward?” He asks, leaning over them. “Do you think you deserve something more for a job well done?” The Deputy exhales, shifting against the wall. “All I need to tell you is that you’ve done well, and you look at me like _that_.”

Rook flushes in embarrassment, squirming in the space between Jacob’s body and the wall. They can’t deny the effect the praise is having on them- the effect of which has been conditioned into them, and maybe something that was in them all along. Arousal burns through them, hot and as red as the lighting glowing throughout the room.

“I asked you a question.” Jacob smacks their cheek with an open palmed hand, and Rook winces. Still, pleasure courses through them at the sensation, and they can’t help but whimper. 

“Yes,” They mutter. “You said that I did  _perfect._ ”

Jacob grins, his eyes appraising the Deputy. He looks them up and down, and hums, before pressing his thigh between their legs. Rook gasps.

“Tell you what. You want a reward? You’re going to have to work for it. Show me how badly you want it.” Rook reaches out, grabbing Jacob’s arms and gripping the material of his jacket sleeves to steady themselves. Jacob is leaning forward, but there’s no indication of arousal on his part- only of light amusement. The fact that he’d just be watching them get themselves off on his thigh- the thought of it turns the Deputy on even more.

“Fuck,” They whisper, squeezing their thighs around his leg. He presses it forward roughly, drawing out a long whine from their throat.

“You better get to it.” Jacob says, raising an eyebrow. “I’m not going to stand out here all day. Tick tock.”

Holding onto him, Rook drags their hips along Jacob’s thigh, rutting against the friction of his pants. God, they wished they weren’t clothed- it was so hard to get the right angle, hit the right pace and chase the sensation. If they were naked, and he was clothed…Moving more insistently, they continued to press and grind themselves against Jacob’s leg.

Jacob watches them with hungry eyes as Rook feels the shame and embarrassment of what they’re doing. But they can’t stop- they’re hitting a rhythm now, and the feeling of his thigh against them is finally starting to hit them right. The shame of it only makes Rook feel more turned on- how they’re debasing themselves in front of their captor, all for the sake of getting off. And all because his quiet praise had gotten them so aroused.

Focusing on that thought, Rook moans, their head dropping as they ride Jacob’s thigh. He starts to meet their movements with pushes of his leg, and Rook is starting to look control of their voice, getting closer to orgasm. 

“Hah- Jacob, fuck.  _Please_ -” They whine, and he smirks. “Tell me- tell me-”

“Tell you what? That you were perfect?” He murmurs the word, and Rook moans, their movements quickening. “That you’re  _my_ little soldier, so good for me? Look at you. It’s shameful- you’re a  _mess_.”

At those words, Rook feels themselves hitting the peak and diving over, dipping their forehead against Jacob’s chest as they come on his thigh. They moan loudly, feeling their body shake as tears well up in their eyes. When they look up at Jacob, he looks smug- satisfied.

Rook collapses against the wall, sweating and panting, and Jacob looks down at them cooly. “Don’t say I never give you anything.”


	10. Wet Dream, Jacob Seed

“Hey. Dance with me.”

The Deputy’s brow wrinkles, but they’re grinning up at him. “What?”

“You heard me.” Jacob’s response is curt, and gruff. He’s already embarrassed to be asking them, and they know it. The grin on their face widens, and Rook steps closer, into his personal space. They’re not touching, but Jacob can smell them- that distinctly- _Rook_  scent that persists, even through the grime and filth they collect.

“I didn’t know you dance.” They remark softly, placing their hands delicately on his shoulders. Their hands are so soft, for someone who spends most of their time in the dirt, fighting. 

Jacob shrugs. “I haven’t. For a long time.” Still, it’s almost second nature when his hands find their waist. For not having danced in years, it comes back to him quickly. At least, the rhythm of the swaying does, guiding Rook easily in the steps and motions to the old time tune playing in the background. 

Rook makes a pleased sound, and they lean into him, head on his shoulder. It’s surprisingly intimate, and they continue like that, stepping and rocking, and holding onto one another as Jacob hums along to the music. It’s only when their hands lower to smooth across his chest that he stops dancing.

“You’re looking for trouble.” He warns them. Rook’s eyes are on his chest still, as their hands press against the material of his shirt.

“Maybe I want trouble.” They answer quietly. Jacob crooks a grin, and reaches up to grab their chin in his fingers.

“That so?” He sees Rook’s eyes dart across his face, and then away. They swallow, and he wonders if it’s nerves or something else. “You think so, do you?”

“Yes.” They answer stubbornly. Jacob chuckles, reaching back to their waist and slipping his hands under their shirt. They gasp at the intrusion, or maybe it’s the roughness of his hands- he’s not sure. “Jacob. I want to see you.”

Jacob sighs, letting his hands roam up to the Deputy’s chest. Their hands are mirroring his, slipping under his shirt now to move across his skin, over the bumps of countless scars. He has to admit, it feels nice. Their hands are cool, and if the feeling of the charred and bumpy skin is bothering them, they don’t show it.

“I’ll let you see me if you let me see you.” He answers finally. Rook smiles in victory, and peels off their shirt without another moment’s hesitation. Jacob shakes his head- he can’t help but be somewhat amused by their persistence. If they want him so badly, well, who was he to deny them, strange as their taste may be?

When he takes off his jacket, and then his shirt, he takes his time, well aware of Rook’s hungry eyes watching him. Once the clothes are set aside, they almost immediately step up to him, closing the distance between them. Rook’s pupils are blown wide with lust, and it makes a shiver prickle across Jacob’s skin to see them react so viscerally to him. Heat pools in his abdomen. 

Reaching up, Rook touches the rough skin of his face. Their fingers trail over the scars, thumb brushing along them gingerly. And without another word, they kiss him, closing their eyes and pressing their mouth to his in one hungry motion.

Jacob kisses back, and it’s a messy kiss. It’s not that he’s inexperienced- it’s just that no one has kissed him, especially not like this, for a long time. No one has  _wanted_  him like this for a long time. He can feel himself getting hard already, especially with the Deputy’s bare skin against his.

His arms reach around their waist and pull them closer, and Jacob groans into the kiss. He wants to keep kissing them, but suddenly their mouth has left his. They kiss the corner of his mouth, and then the scars on his cheek, and then a line down his neck, across his stubble. Not sucking and bruising kisses, like he wants to leave across them- Rook is kissing him feather-light.

 _“Rook.”_  He grunts. Their mouth is on his chest now, kissing downward, toward the bulge in his pants. Rook looks up at him, grins, and settles on their knees, unfastening his pants.

“Just relax.” They murmur. “Let me do this. I want to.” 

When Rook takes Jacob into their hand, he’s already hard, and feels nearly hazy in his arousal. The Deputy doesn’t waste any time- their mouth is on him almost immediately, and Jacob can’t stop the shaky groan on his exhale. Trying to keep his hips from bucking into their mouth, he lets Rook take their time, licking and kissing up his cock before taking him into their mouth.

Jacob’s skin feels hot. He feels strange- the pleasure is there, but it’s distant, the sensations both present and far away. He feels like he wants more- he wants to fuck them, he wants the Deputy to crawl over them, he wants-

Rook swallows around him, and Jacob feels himself spilling into their mouth with a moan. 

Only he isn’t spilling into their mouth, he’s spilling onto his chest. And his cock isn’t in the Deputy’s mouth.

The Deputy is not someone he dances with, they don’t  _want_ him like that. 

Reality comes crashing back all too quickly as Jacob sits up in bed, feeling sticky and clammy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bias is becoming obvious huh


	11. Rough + Aftercare, John/Deputy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things in this fic include: choking, hitting (including face), gagging, bondage, masochism. oh my!

John’s ranch is vast and silent, save for the quiet echoing sounds of Rook’s moans as he presses his hand against the column of their throat. John is smiling, and it’s such a gentle smile. A stark contrast to the way he grinds his hips against them, and the way the ropes tying them to the bed frame bite into their wrists. He squeezes their airway liberally, enjoying the way pleasure and panic mingle in their expression.

Rook wiggles under him, and John grabs their face roughly in his hand. He squeezes their jaw, and they wince.

“I tied you up so you’d stay still. Am I going to have to hurt you?” His words are soft sounding as his eyes dart around their face. Rook gasps and squirms again.

“ _Yes,”_  Rook pleads _, “_ Hurt me,” They whimper, and John’s grin widens. Oh, but he loves it when they ask him for it. With an open palm, he smacks them across the face, hard. Rook’s eyes well up with tears, and their ears starts to ring, but they whine and grin.

“Yeah. More.” They hiss, rolling their hips up to meet John’s. They can feel the hard press of his cock against them through his jeans. He laughs, a low rumble in the back of his throat. Eager and challenging. He hits them again, this time across the other cheek, with the back of his hand.

“You’re such a little harlot,” He breathes, holding the place he hit and smoothing over the area with the pad of his thumb. Rook shivers, tasting blood. “You’ll take anything I’ll give you, won’t you? And you’ll love it all.  _Fuck._ ”

Rook nods, and they close their eyes- they’re so far gone at this point, and they love it. Their cheeks sting, and their ears are still ringing dangerously, and as John yanks down their pants, they twist, arms screaming from being tied above their head for so long. Their wrists will be rubbed raw by the end of the night, but as John presses his hard cock into them, they couldn’t care less.

With one hand wrapped around their throat, and one hand pressing two fingers into their mouth, and tears falling, Rook is a mess. John’s fingers press to the back of their tongue, gagging them, and Rook _knows_ they’re drooling. They gasp, head spinning at the feeling of being filled and fucked as the oxygen to their brain is simultaneously cut off. 

John pulls his fingers from Rook’s mouth, and pressed them to their clit. They’re soaked, and so sensitive, and as he lets Rook draw in a breath of air, they keen. They can’t stop the buck of their hips as he rubs circles against them, pressing just so as he ruts into them. It doesn’t take long before Rook is coming, whining and moaning and crying out as their orgasm buzzes through them.

Following their orgasm, John comes with a groan. His cum spills into them, hot as it fills them so perfectly. He draws out of Rook, and they whine at the sudden lack of him.

“There we go, darling,” John murmurs, watching them fondly. Rook squirms, and John leans over them. In one quick motion, he’s smacked their cunt, hitting their clit, and Rook yelps out. “I thought I told you not to squirm?” As over sensitive as they are, Rook twists, and John smacks their clit again.

They nearly howl. As John presses his thumb against their clit again, their whole body starts to tremor. They feel so overstimulated, so properly debauched. They come again, suddenly, crying out with a broken sob as they do.

“Shhh, shh sh.” John murmurs. He pets their hair and smiles down at them. “You’re not done yet.”

—

Later, when Rook is finished and their legs feel like gelatin, John unties their wrists from the bedposts. He spends half an hour rubbing lotion on their skin, smoothing gently over the bruises. They melt into his arms, and as he holds them, he kisses their forehead softly.

“Thank you,” Rook whispers, closing their eyes. “That was perfect.”


	12. Joseph discovering scars, Joseph/Rook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self harm mention(s) warning!

“No. I don’t want your help. I’m  _fine_.”

Rook leans against the bathroom counter, her weight balanced on her one good leg. Joseph is standing in front of her, and he reaches out to place a hand on her arm. She brushes it off. More than anything, he’s confused by this.

It’s not as though Rook hasn’t had difficulties accepting his help for the past two weeks, but Joseph could have sworn that she’d moved past this. Over the time they’ve spent so far together in the bunker, he’d helped her use the washroom, fed her, leant her an arm while changing, all while remaining a perfect gentleman. What is she thinking he’ll do if he helps give her a bath now? Joseph can’t stop the flood of frustration he feels, one which he tries to quell by reminding himself to have patience.

“You are not fine.” He answers with a frown. “You need me to help you take the bandages off of your ankle, and you’ll need my help in lowering yourself into the water.” His voice softens. “You asked to use the bath, and I am allowing it. But I need you to trust me as well.”

Rook chews on her lip. She looks distraught, beyond what Jospeh would have expected, and he’s still a bit baffled and offended by it, honestly. After thinking it through, she sighs, and nods.

“Okay. Alright,” She mutters, face warming. “Can you- can you help me?”

Joseph smiles, and hums a note of pleasure. As Rook lowers herself onto the closed toilet, Joseph kneels at her feet. Carefully, with as much grace as he can muster, he begins to unwrap the bandage around her ankle. Silently, he examines the area as he takes the last of the bandages off. It’s still red, swollen- no doubt healing very slowly from the nasty break it had suffered in the accident.

Still, it had been a gift from God. After all, had she not broken her ankle, she wouldn’t have  _needed_  him here like she does. Jospeh smiles up at her, and she looks down at him. There’s still a hint of anxiety in her frame, in how she’s sitting, hunched as though she’s trying to make herself smaller in his sight. 

But it’s an easy routine they’ve fallen into, as he helps her stand and, looking away, gives her his arm to hold onto. He feels her pull of her shirt and pants beside him, and then, after a moment’s hesitation, her bra and underwear.

Joseph doesn’t look at her, but she leans against him, and oh- it’s having more of an effect on him than he would have expected. He can feel his own cheeks begin to burn. The feeling of her naked body leaning against his clothed one- Joseph swallows, and doesn’t look.

It’s only when he’s helping lower her into the tub that Joseph sees. And he realizes, then, why she didn’t want his help. It’s not because he’s seeing her naked (bare, so bare, vulnerable before him, don’t think of it-)

Across her upper thighs, Rook sports a litany of scars, all thin and white and straight across her skin. She can see Joseph looking at them, and her cheeks burn in shame and embarrassment, as she lays in the tub and wraps her arms around her body. His eyes trail over her, hungry, devouring- her soft stomach, her breasts, and shoulders, the marks on her arms that indicate a habitual picking. Truly, she is bare for him, her secrets and insecurities exposed and laid out.

“Were you worried?” He asks her quietly, his voice moved with passion. If he wasn’t already kneeling by the tub, he would have been brought to his knees. “There was no need to be. There is no  _part_  of you without beauty. You are my family- my  _love_. I see your soul, and it cries to me like a lost lamb.” Jospeh can’t help it- he leans forward, into the water, and brushes his hands across Rook’s thighs, tracing the scars. She gasps, and squirms- he can see her nipples harden. Slowly, Joseph moves his hand to her cheek.

“It is the people who have survived hardship who can be saved. Those who have been ostracized, broken, rejected. You have always belonged in my flock- you’ve always belonged with me. I’ll take care of you.” Rook shivers again, and she leans ever so slightly into his touch. Her expression is difficult to read, but Joseph could swear she looks as though she might cry. 

Joseph tucks her hair behind her ear, and looks into her eyes, imploringly. “You fight, and you fight. You fought against us, you fought against me. Like John did, you punish yourself. But it’s okay now. You can let go. You can fall into me.”

Rook knows it’s manipulation. She knows what he did to his family, to Faith. That Joseph Seed is a dangerous cult leader, a man who uses words to twist people around him and get under their skin. But God, she can feel the sincerity in his gaze, the heat of it, the all-consuming  _love_ and protectiveness-

So she can’t help it. She leans forward, wrapping her wet arms around his waist, and falls against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written for myself, and is really special to me


	13. Soulmate AU, John/Deputy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate au: You don’t see colour until you touch them.

The Deputy is so high the bliss when it happens that at first, they’re more confused than anything. John,  _The Baptist_  is in front of them, reading a sermon as he blesses people in the river. Or at least, they suppose it’s blessing- it’s hard to tell what exactly he’s doing in the haze. Rook is been lead there by members of the cult, who are guiding them forward, wading them through the chilled waters. 

Everything is strange, distant, dizzy. It’s nighttime, and the lack of colour in Rook’s vision does nothing to help matters, as they feel so disoriented they can do nothing but follow. They’re pushed forward toward John, and he looks at them for a moment. Just as Rook feels like their head may be clearing, John has his hands on them, and is pushing them underwater.

At first, squeezing their eyes shut as they struggle to breathe, Rook doesn’t realize anything’s changed. But as they’re pulled out of the water, they blink their eyes open, and they find themselves face to face with John. Looking into his eyes, Rook is first confused by his expression. Why is he looking at them like that? Why did he stop trying to drown them? 

And then, Rook blinks again. Looks into his eyes, and their own widen as they realize- Oh. That’s… a  _colour_. That’s a vibrant, brilliant shade, that they suddenly realize in retrospect has been blue all along. Blue like the cold, sloshing waters around them. Blue like the darkness spreading out across the sky, no long simply dark but now brilliantly layered and deep. Blue like the fabric of his shirt, which Rook is clinging to as they desperately try to stand upright.

“Blue…” Rook says aloud, brow furrowing. “You’re so blue. Why are you… _blue_?”

Before John can respond, another voice sounds in the distance. One Rook recognizes, even in their haze, as Joseph Seed. It speaks in a steady warning tone to him, and Rook can hardly pay attention because when they see him, they see  _white_ and  _yellow_  and god, it’s so overwhelming they feel sick to their stomach.

“It’s them, Joseph.” John murmurs his voice low, and his hand is gripping their bare wrist now, tight enough to bruise. “It’s- I can  _see_.”

It’s difficult to tell Jospeh’s expression, but when he speaks, his voice sounds pleased. “Then you learn your lesson in another way. You have to love them, John. Your sin may try to prevent it, but God teaches His lessons regardless.” He hums. “ _You were lost, but now you see_. Don’t let this be wasted. Bring them to atonement, and they will be yours to walk with through the gates of Eden.”

John nods. Rook leans forward and vomits into the water.

—

When Rook wakes up later, they wake up with their head in John’s lap. There’s so many colours now- the walls are wooden, brown. John, who is looking down at them impassively, is still so  _damn blue_ that it gives them a headache- or maybe that’s from the bliss.

Rook goes to speak, but John puts a finger to their lips, shushing them.

“You know what this means, don’t you?” He asks them, carding his fingers through Rook’s hair. “You’re  _my_  soulmate. Not Joseph’s. Not Jacob’s. Not that  _Pastor’s,_  or any of your cop friends. Mine.” John’s voice is low, and has an intensity to it, a rawness they haven’t previously heard. His expression is difficult to read, but Rook can see the emotion in it, welling in his eyes as he speaks. 

“You’ll confess all of your sins to me. You’ll join us here. And I will set you free.”


	14. Teasing, Joseph/Rook

Joseph’s eyes scan over the crowd gathered for his morning sermon. Rook had still been asleep when he’d woke that morning, and he’d been so busy preparing for the day’s preaching that he hadn’t had a chance to speak with them, or eat their meals together, as they normally did. It had left him feeling a bit disquieted, so now he looks across the gathered flock for them, knowing they’ll be in the midst.

When he spots them sitting in a pew near the front, his voice catches, and he stumbles over the scripture. Quickly, Jospeh looks away, and continues as though he hadn’t been so momentarily  _caught_  by the sight of Rook wearing one of his button-down shirts. It was large on them, crisp and white and hanging over their form. There was no mistaking that it was his shirt they were draped in.

Joseph’s hands grip the edge of the podium as he speaks to the crowd. Waves of desire and possessiveness course through him, and then annoyance- shouldn’t Rook know the effect this would have on him? He glances back, and seeing their smile, he realizes  _of course they know. They’re teasing him purposefully._

As he continues to preach, Joseph’s words have an edge to them they hadn’t had before. Thankfully, his children will assume it’s from his passion for God, and that the fire comes from his spirit. They won’t suspect that his mind is wandering to thoughts of pinning Rook down and marking them, or of how perfect they would be, locked up away from the world so they could only ever see  _him._


	15. Dubcon + Breeding, John/Deputy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted most of my dubcon/noncon stuff, but I still have this one because it was a commission. I figured some would enjoy. So please do, and be mindful of the warning!

It isn’t the first time Rook has travelled to John Seed’s ranch, but it’s the first time she’s seen it so unguarded. Ordinarily, when she travels by the sprawling estate, there’s no less than 20 guards patrolling around the yards. But now, as she watches from a nearby cliff, she doesn’t see anyone at all.

Is it a trap? Possibly. Why else would John Seed suddenly pull all of the security around his home, the mansion he never seems to stay at? But she’s always been the curious sort, and she edges around the perimeter of the home, sneaking closer. It’s just too enticing to imagine the inside of the house, to go in and scope out all of John’s secrets.

Coming up to the door, Rook sneaks up as quietly as she can, and slowly pushes the door open. It’s not locked, and it swings open without a sound. Peeking into the mansion, Rook has to stifle a gasp at the interior of the building.

It’s so... ostentatious. It’s so  _ John. _

Seeing no one inside, Rook straightens and strolls into the building, keeping her hand on her sidearm. The house is huge and open concept, and as Rook walks into the lobby area, she feels as though she’s stepped into an inn rather than someone’s private house. A deer’s head is mounted on the wall- surprisingly normal looking, for John’s tastes- and again, as Rook walks through the house, she encounters no opposition. 

But wait. Was that...music, coming from one of the upper rooms? Rook strains her hearing. Yes, she can recognize the faint sound of Frank Sinatra, and God, it had to be John Seed up there. Taking out her pistol, Rook begins to climb the stairs quietly, heading toward the room where the sound is being played.

Heading down a corridor, the music leads her to a shut door at the end of the hall. Readying her gun, Rook slowly pushes the door open to enter the room.

She’s instantly hit with a face full of bliss. Staggering backward, Rook squints, and raises her gun. But no one’s in front of her, just a bouquet of bliss flowers, and some kind of mist machine. Fuck, she shouldn’t have walked in here alone- she should have asked Nick or Sharky or Grace for some back up.

Taking another step backwards, Rook’s back collides with something solid. She freezes, and then staggers, already starting to feel dizzy from the bliss. Moving to turn to face what, or rather _ who _ she collided with, Rook’s wrist is grabbed, and the handgun goes clattering across the floor.

“And who do we have here?” John Seed purrs into her ear, wrenching her arm behind her back. Rook hisses in pain, vision blurring. “Deputy Rook. And in my very own home.”

Rook wants to snap back at him, to tell him that his house is hideous and gaudy, but her words come out jumbled and wrong. Slurring out his name, Rook sees the edges of her vision begin to blacken, and despite her best efforts to move away, she feels her body crumple into John’s arms.

John pulls her against his chest, and Rook knows she’s too weak to fight off his grip, so she lets him hold her close. Shushing her, John’s touch as he rubs his palm against her shoulder in soothing circles is surprisingly gentle.

“There, there. That’s my girl,” He hums, and Rook has just enough energy left to grimace at him. John laughs, and she hates how smooth it sounds, as she slips out of consciousness.

When Rook wakes up, she’s lying on a couch, her arms tied behind her back. Her feet are tied too this time, ankles wound together by a thick, rough rope. Blinking awake as she feels the bliss wearing off and bringing her back to clear cognition, Rook groans. She can hear John humming somewhere behind her, and as she squirms, she finds the rope is tied  _ tight.  _

“Ah, you’re awake.” John says, striding back into the living room. He’s holding a knife, and Rook instantly tenses, looking from the blue of his eyes to the blade. A smile spreads easily across his face, and he raises an eyebrow. “You look nervous.”

“I wonder why,” Rook snaps, wriggling on the couch until she’s half sitting up. John just chuckles, walking over until he stands in front of her, over her, still holding the kitchen knife in his hand.

“You walked right into my home,” he breathes, and his smile is unsettling as he leans over Rook. She holds her breath, glowering up at him. “I can only assume you were looking for me. That you wanted to end up here, and that you wanted to be...” John spreads his arms wide. “ _ Saved _ .”

“Go to hell,” Rook breathes, but it lacks the spite it held even just a moment ago. Instead, as John leans in close, she feels more nervous than anything. He has a manic look in his eyes, but besides that and the sheer insanity of the words that come out of his mouth, Rook has to admit she’s always found him handsome. Attractive, even, if not for the fact that he seems to really enjoy hurting her. She shivers, and presses back away from him.

John tuts, shaking his head and setting the knife down on the small table beside the couch. Rook breathes a quiet sigh of relief, but it’s cut short as both of John’s hands find their way to her neck, making a necklace around it as he holds, but doesn’t squeeze.

“So unoriginal,” he hums, as his hands begin to tighten. Rook wishes she could reach out to stop him, but all she can do is try to turn her head away. “Let me save you, Hayley. I can save you, if you just  _ let _ me.” As Rook’s air is cut off completely, she tries to break free of his grasp futilily. Those blue eyes bore into her green, and John looks so  _ disappointed. _

Sighing, John eases up on his choking, and Rook takes in a deep breath of air. John still has his hands around her neck as he leans over her, and she can see him, looking her over. Rook can tell she’s flushed from the choking, and she hopes to God John can’t tell. 

“Joseph sees so much potential in you.” John says with a frown. “But you won’t accept salvation. I know, that the pain is difficult to go through. But you need it, in order to attain grace. Don’t you understand?” He seems to be getting frustrated. “Just say yes. Tell me you want me to save you, Deputy.”

“No,” Rook croaks out, “I don’t want you to save me.”

John backhands her across the face once, hard. Rook isn’t expecting it, and the sudden taste of blood in her mouth and ringing in her ear make her gasp in pain and shock. She falls back against the couch, lying across it now, and John falls with her. Gripping at her shirt collar, John practically crawls over her body, caging her against the couch and hissing in her ear.

“You do,” he whispers roughly, hands reaching up to cup her face. “You don’t know it yet, but you do. You’re  _ meant _ for me, Joseph told me. He told me I could have you, after the Collapse. That I just have to wait, but it’s so hard to  _ wait _ when you just keep  _ pushing  _ me.” Rook shivers again as his fingers card through her hair, scarlet against his pale skin and tattoos. John’s gentle motions always strike such a sharp contrast with the pain he doles out with sadistic pleasure. “You’re mine. You’re mine, and you came to me, Deputy. And after we reach the Collapse, you’ll take me and you’ll take my cum and you’ll grow  _ round _ and  _ full _ with my children.”

Rook gasps. She can’t help the reaction, John’s words such a shock to her. She also can’t help the way she feels herself flush with a sudden arousal at the thought. Squirming underneath him, Rook knows she’s trapped between John and the couch, and that being bracketed like this has her completely powerless.

“Y-you’re crazy,” She whispers, squirming again uselessly. John’s hand dips to hold her jaw in his, and he swipes his thumb across her bottom lip. “You and your- your whole damn family.”

John just smiles, and presses his thumb to her mouth. Rook hates that her first reaction is to actually want to part her lips and suck. She refuses to, for a moment, but as John pushes more insistently, she complies. Opening her mouth just a little, John presses his thumb against her tongue.

Rook considers biting it. Instead, she closes her mouth around the digit and sucks. A sound comes from John’s throat, a low moan of pleasure as his eyes flutter closed. After a moment, John pulls his thumb from her mouth, and looks at her, panting. He shifts his body, so that he’s pressing his knee between her legs. It’s awkward, as Rook’s legs are still tied, but she can feel herself getting wet at the friction. Biting her lip, Rook looks anywhere but into his eyes.

“You want this,” John murmurs again, pressing his mouth against Rook’s neck. He places an open mouthed kiss against her skin, and Rook is trembling. “You’re mine. You’re  _ mine _ .”

She can’t help but whine, and bare her throat for John. Mouth moving up and down her neck in greedy kisses, John grinds his knee against Rook’s cunt and alternates between nipping and sucking at her skin. Rook is so unused to John’s touches bringing pleasure instead of violence that she can’t help the way she whimpers and craves more from him- or so she tries to convince herself.

“John-” She whines again, and as she shifts her weight, she feels the press of his hard cock against her thigh. Rook moans, low and quiet, and John’s eyes light up as he watches her reaction.

“I knew it,” He murmurs, dragging his face back up until it’s hovering over her’s. He kisses Rook on the mouth, passionately, with tongue, and Rook bets that he can taste the blood from when he backhanded her. Groaning into the kiss, John’s hands slip under her shirt, feeling up her body and cupping her bra in his hands. Then, John pulls back, pausing.

“What’re you-” Rook asks, and her eyes widen as John reaches over to grab the knife. Fear floods through her, just as easily as the arousal had, and she swallows as he brings the knife to the shirt of her collar.

“Shhh. You don’t trust me at all, do you?” John asks, an amused look on his face. Easily as slicing through butter, John cuts through Rook’s shirt and bra, pulling the tattered pieces off of her. Chest exposed, Rook feels her nipples harden with the sudden exposure to the air. With his free hand, John cups her breast, and pinches her nipple between his fingers. 

The reaction is immediate. Rook moans, and ruts her hips up to meet John’s leg, grinding against him. Chuckling, John moves his hand to rest on her hip, pushing her back against the couch.

“Hold on, girl,” He says, readying his knife once more. Rook holds as still as she can as he cuts her pants off of her, wincing in pain as the knife knicks her more than once. John seems to enjoy watching her reactions to the pain just as much as he seems to enjoy pulling the scraps off of her, and then bringing the knife under her panties.

“Oh,” Rook whines, “oh,  _ oh, _ John-” He hums, and with a quick flick of his wrist, her panties are cut from her body. Setting the knife back down on the table, John presses two fingers against Rook’s wet cunt, swiping through her folds. She bucks against his hand, eyes shutting in embarrassment. 

“You’re wet for me,” John remarks. She can feel him lean back, hear him shuffling out of his own clothes. When Rook opens her eyes again, he’s pulled off his shirt and pulled out his cock. It’s flushed and red with arousal, already leaking precum. 

_ “You’re _ hard for me,” She responds, and John leans forward, lining up his cock with her entrance. Rook is so wet, so desperate for some friction and to be filled by him, she feels like she’s going to die if she doesn’t feel his cock push into her soon. She wishes she could grab onto his shoulders, or wrap her legs around his waist, but tied by the rope all she can do is lie back and take what he deems she deserves.

Thankfully, John doesn’t wait long. He pushes into her, easily with how wet she is, and they both moan together as he fills her to the base of his cock. Huffing out a groan, John grinds against her, working his hips against Rook’s. And God, but does he know how to  _ fuck. _

“Such a smart mouth,” John hisses into her ear, setting his rhythm as he begins to fuck Rook at a steady pace. “It’d be better served to beg me.”

_ “Yes,” _ Rook replies, feeling her last strength of will flee from her as John’s cock thrusts into her repeatedly. She just wants more, wants to be overcome with this feeling forever. “Yes, John, yes. I’m yours, please,  _ more- _ ”

“Say that again,” John demands, his hand moving between their bodies to find Rook’s clit. She shudders as John begins to rub quick circles against her clit as he fucks her, waves of pleasure coursing through her body. 

“I’m  _ yours, _ I’m your girl-!” Rook repeats, lost in the pleasure, “Fuck, your cock feels so good in me-” Moaning and twisting on the couch, Rook nearly sobs as John brings her to orgasm, a self satisfied smirk crossing his face as she yelps and throws her head back, arching her back as she comes. 

As she lies there, the pleasure soaking through her body, John continues to fuck her relentlessly. His hands grip her hips now, and he moves to kneel as he holds her so tightly that she knows his fingers will leave bruises. 

“You’re  _ my _ girl,” John groans again, voice a rough growl as he nears his own orgasm, “Going to fill you up. Going to keep you tied up, fuck you over and over again. Your pussy belongs to me, Rook.” With a moan, John spills into Rook, warm cum spilling into her in spurts. She can feel it filling her, and Rook shivers, panting and basking in the afterglow.F

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell its a commission because I wrote a Rook who's snarky for once in my life


	16. Oral, Sharky/Deputy

“Y’know Dep, I’m telling this to be straight with you. Because I value your friendship, you know, the Bonnie-and-Clyde thing we’ve got going here.” Rook raises an eyebrow in Sharky’s direction wordlessly.

As she drives, he continues to talk in the passenger’s seat. “Wait, were they siblings or lovers? Or both? I don’t think they were both, that’d be wild for like, what, 1950 or whenever that movie came out. Anyway uh, I gotta tell you the truth. You’re not a good driver.”

Rook frowns. “Excuse me, I am an excellent driver.” She says, speeding up out of spite. Sharky’s eyes dart from the road to her. “That’s totally not what I thought you were going to say, though.”

“What’d you think I was going to say?” He asks, and Rook smirks, keeping her eyes on the road. She speaks as nonchalantly as she can.

“I definitely thought you were going to ask me if I wanted you to practice your oral skills on me.” She laughs, and Sharky goes as white as a sheet, before flushing a deep red. 

“Is that, a, uh,” He stutters, “That something you would consider answering in the affirmative for?”

Rook grins and nods, “Yeah, that’s right. Shame that wasn’t what you were asking. Instead you were just telling me how bad i am at driving.” Rook shakes her head, and Sharky shifts in his seat, and pulls his hoodie down. If Rook was hazarding a guess, she guessed he was probably hiding his boner. And she had to be honest, the knowledge that Sharky was so eager to eat her out was turning her on.

“Hold up. You teasing me or are you serious here? Like  _serious_ -serious. Like, don’t-make-fun-of-me-for-taking-you-seriously here serious.” Sharky is looking at them like they’re pulling a trick on him. With a jerk of the wheel, Rook’s parked on the side of the road, and now her body’s twisted in her seat to face Sharky. He’s blushing something fierce at her, and fidgeting.

“I’m dead serious. Now’s your chance, if you wanna try. If not, that’s cool, I understand.” Rook runs a hand through her hair. She know she’s wet at the thought- at how turned on Sharky is already. He nods, still as if he can hardly believe it.

“Yeah- I mean, fuck yeah! You’ve never had oral like this before. Alright.” Sharky settles between Rook’s legs, as she slips off her pants and tosses them into the back. He’s watching her with these hungry eyes, and she sees him swallow as she pulls off her panties slowly, and tosses them with the pants. Now, she’s bare in front of him, legs open, wet and ready.

“Still think I’m messing with you?” She asks. Sharky’s mouth is on her before she can say anything else, and Rook groans at how quickly his tongue begins to work over her clit. He’s eating her out like she’s five-star dining, and God, it’s  _good_  to be appreciated.

“Fuck, Sharky,” She hisses, and he groans against her skin. She can see him reaching into his pants, and wrap a hand around his own hard cock as he licks down her cunt. His tongue works up and down her folds, and presses into her before returning to her clit. His beard is rubbing just right against her skin, and Rook is moaning and whining, her hands on the back of Sharky’s head.

“Yes, God,” She mutters. When his tongue begins to swirl around her clit again, she groans. “Yes, yes, right there. Fuck, keep doing that.” And God bless him, he does.

It takes a few moments of feeling her orgasm building before she feels herself nearing the edge. Sharky’s tongue and jaw must be tired, but he shows no signs of it, his face buried into her cunt. He’s eating her out and stroking himself as he does, clearly loving it. And fuck if that isn’t the hottest thing. Watching his own hand pick up the pace and begin to stroke faster, Rook can feel her orgasm peak as his tongue presses her clit just so. With a yelp, she comes, nearly grinding against Sharky’s face as she does. And he just eats her up.

Sharky comes shortly after spurting over his chest as he continues to lap his tongue against Rook slowly. She’s glad his motions have slowed, otherwise, the sensation would be overwhelming. As Sharky finally leans away from her, he reaches into the glove compartment for some napkins to wipe himself down with.

“And how was that?” He asks, looking at Rook. “You, uh, came, right?”

Rook giggles, and nods. “Oh, I definitely came. I was not disappointed, Sharky. Damn.”

The look of pride and self-satisfaction that slips onto his face would put John Seed to shame.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my most popular drabbles! And one of my favs, honestly


	17. Gun Kink, Jacob/Deputy

It’s been over a week since Jacob has paid any attention to Rook, and honestly, they’re starting to get frustrated. 

They know he’s a busy man. Cultists to teach, militia to fight, wolves to pet. But they’re starting to get lonely, left to her own devices. Even Staci was busy, tending to the new recruits that had just been picked up for training. Sure, they could go and reap some destruction of their own. But it wasn’t just that Rook was bored- they  _missed_  Jacob, and the feeling of his hands on their body.

Well. They knew of one way to get his attention.

Rook holds Joseph’s rifle in their lap as they sit and wait in his room for him. They’re clothed only in their panties, holding the rifle between their thighs as they inspect it. It’s tall, taller than them while they’re sitting on the bed, and it’s a beautiful weapon really. 

“Have you seen my rifle?” Jacob asks as he enters the room, words sharp and annoyed. Rook stays silent, waiting for his eyes to pass over them. And when they do, Jacob stops. He stares at them, and raises an eyebrow.

“Oh. Is  _this_  what we’re doing?” He asks, voice dropping to a low purr. Rook grins, stroking up and down the length of his gun. They can feel the heat in his eyes as he looks them over, hungry and predatory. It’s worked. They’ve gotten his attention, that was for sure. 

Jacob stalks forward, until he’s pressed his palms onto the bed, and he leans forward. “Y’know, I should just take my gun and leave you here unsatisfied. That would be a fitting punishment, wouldn’t it?” His voice is a near growl, and Rook shivers at the intensity of them.

“You wouldn’t,” They whisper, squeezing their thighs together. Jacob grins, and grabs the rifle from their hands. He takes it from them easily, and moves the gun so that it presses between Rook’s legs.

Rook gasps at the pressure, and Jacob continues. “I  _could_. Good pets should know better than to steal my things when they’re not getting enough attention.” Rook flushes at his words, at the lack of warmth in his voice. Jacob pulls the gun away from them before passing it back to them expectantly, watching with his arms crossed.

And Rook gets the message. They settle on top of the rifle, straddling it. Squeezing their thighs around the barrel of the gun, Rook grinds against the rifle, dragging their body along the barrel of it and pressing down with a whine.  Grabbing the end, Rook tilts the gun against them, holding it in place as they ride the weapon.

“That’s it.” Jacob murmurs, “Get yourself off like this.” Glancing up at him as they continue their movements, Rook can see that he’s hard, and it causes a thrill to run through them.  _This was turning him on. Seeing them so desperate, riding his gun._

They’re getting more desperate as they grind, whines and whimpers falling from their mouth. Eyes half lidded, they clench their thighs around the gun and press more insistently, finding an angle that hits just right. With a moan, Rook begins to quicken their movements, 

“Fuck, you’re really needy for it, huh?” Jacob says, a rumbling from deep in his chest. “Didn’t realize you were so hard up for it. Poor pup, being left without satisfaction for so long.” Jacob chuckles as Rook groans, so close to reaching their orgasm. Leaning forward, he threads his fingers into their hair and  _yanks._

Rook yelps, and grinding down once, twice more, they come on the barrel of Jacob’s rifle. He grins as he watches them, a wolfish expression, but Rook could swear they can see a fondness in it. Panting and sweating, Rook slides off of the gun, their legs feeling weak.

“Good,” Jacob praises, and Rook whimpers, looking up at him. His hand in their hair combs through it now, and Rook leans into the touch, breathing heavily. With his free hand, Jacob slides the rifle out from under them.

“It’s going to smell like you now,” Jacob chuckles, looking over the gun. “Every time I go to shoot someone in the head, I’ll be reminded of how damn randy you are. How you’re waiting for me back home, ready to be filled by my cock.”

Rook whimpers again, and Jacob winks at them, palming himself through his pants.

“Oh, you didn’t think we were done now, did you?”


	18. Comforting, Pratt/Deputy

“Breathe, Pratt.” Rook’s got a hand on Pratt’s shoulder, but he’s not looking at them. He’s looking past them, thinking about something else- remembering. His whole body is shaking, tremors running through his frame in spasms, and his breathing is uneven, shallow, choppy.

“We’re so _fucked._ ” He hisses, eyes darting around nervously. “You hear me, Rook? We’re  _fucked_. This is it.  _He_ -” Pratt’s voice breaks off.

“Pratt.” Rook cups his face in their hands, forcing his gaze to meet theirs. He stops talking. “Breathe with me, alright? Come on. Just breathe with me.”

Pratt swallows and nods. He follows their lead- in and out, in and out. Rook smoothes their thumb over a gash in his face, ever so gently, but he still winces. His nose has been broken so badly that Rook knows it’ll never heal right.

“We’re never going to get out of here.” He whispers in horror to them. “I can feel it. He was right.  _Fuck._ ”

Rook doesn’t want to tell him that they feel it too, so instead, they lean forward, pressing their forehead to Pratt’s. Together, they breathe deeply. One two three. One two three.

“You won’t be alone. No matter what.” They finally whisper, pulling back. “Alright? Hey. You didn’t… You’re not gonna wanna hear this, but you didn’t deserve any of that shit.”

An expression crosses Pratt’s face- disgust. Probably at himself. He opens his mouth to retort, but Rook shakes their head.

“Please, listen. I won’t leave you alone. No matter what.” Pratt looks at them blankly, so Rook repeats themselves. “I won’t leave you. I’m here.”

Pratt swallows, and nods, leaning his head very carefully against their shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

Holding him through the night, until his breathing evens out and his sobs grow quieter. The man is shaking, you can feel it as you put a hand on his broad shoulders. If there was a way to take it all away, take it all back, you would. But you can’t.

The only thing you can do now is lie there with him, massaging your fingers against his skin, and brushing your fingers lightly through his hair. Staci will never be the same, after this. But none of you will.

 

* * *

 

“Why are you being so good to me?” Pratt asks. It sounds like his voice is about to break. The Deputy stops what they’re doing and pulls back, dropping the wet cloth from Pratt’s face to look at him.  
  
“…’Cause you’re my friend.” They answer, and Pratt scoffs. They’ve been cleaning his wounds for about ten minutes now, having just returned to the Whitetail base. The deep gashes across his face had mostly scabbed over and coagulated by now, but they needed to be cleaned. Pratt’s nose in particular had gotten the brunt of it, and Rook couldn’t help but feel a stab of guilt at not having saved him faster.

“Right,” He answers bitterly, and then he seems to become distant again. Staring off to the middle ground, Pratt doesn’t say anything else as Rook takes their time, sitting beside him and gingerly cleaning the cuts with their wet cloth.

“Oh, shit. I forgot the antibiotic cream. Hold on, I’ll be right back.” Rook stands and turns to leave, and suddenly, there’s a hand on their wrist, gripping them so tightly they’re sure they’re going to have bruises.

“Don’t leave.” Pratt whispers hoarsely, his eyes darting around the Deputy’s face. “I’m sorry. Please. I’m  _sorry.”_

Rook breathes out, and then crouches down in front of Pratt. They smooth their fingers through his hair, and he shudders.

“I’ll be right back. Okay? Listen, I’m not… going to leave you. I’ll be back. I promise.” Slowly, Pratt nods. 

“You promise.” His voice has a hard edge, a skeptical, almost critical note. Almost a threat. Rook nods.

“Yes, I do.” Pratt lets go of their arm.


	19. Motivation, Joseph/Deputy

When Jospeh touches the Deputy, it’s like he’s handling something delicate and on the verge of crumbing. Like an archeologist inspecting an ancient artifact, his fingers trail up and down their sides, brushing against their skin lightly. It’s almost like he’s afraid to touch them, like he doesn’t know what will happen when he actually  _does_ the things he’s fantasized about.

Joseph has thought about this, many times before. The fantasies never fail to bring heat coursing through him, the Lust he’s tried so hard to keep control of. The image of Rook laid out before him, open, willing, inviting.  _Bare_. 

They’re not looking at him, instead focusing on a point over his shoulder, eyes glazed, and  _that_  won’t do. Crawling over their body, he grips Rook’s chin in between his fingers, and turns their face to his- until their gazes meet. He’s looking at them in near awe, almost reverence- and he needs Rook to need  _him,_  too.

“I knew you were special.” He murmurs, brushing his fingers through Rook’s hair. “I knew you and I would end up in one another’s arms once the Collapse had come to pass. I could _sense_  it.” Joseph breathes out, shakily, and Rook can see his eyes dart over their body. “You were made for me. This body, this soul. And I was made for you.”

He wants to memorize every square inch of their body, he wants to  _consume_ them, he wants to slot himself into every space they have and fill them so completely the two of them no longer stay separate beings. Total absolution, reached through their joining. The Sinner and the Father. He’ll complete them- he’ll  _save_  their soul.

Joseph blinks when the Deputy gives him a questioning look, and it’s only then he realizes he’s been lost in his thoughts, hovering over them.

Joseph runs his hands over their skin again, feeling the roughness and the softness of it. Watching the way they shiver and react to the places he brushes, before he pushes himself back, and settles between their legs. He’s been hard the entire time, his cock straining against his jeans, but he can wait- for now, he’ll focus on them. He’ll bring them pleasure, before he fills them and fucks them so sweetly, and has them praising his name.


	20. Daddy Kink, Jacob/Deputy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Kink warning.

 

“Jacob.” Rook murmurs into the quiet of the night. She’s lying under Jacob’s arm, in his bed, and she knows he isn’t asleep yet. Clothed only in one of his shirts, huge on her, she’s beyond comfortable. But she has to break the moment. “Can I uh. Admit something?”

Jacob looks over at her curiously, opening one eye to peer in her direction. “Yeah. ‘Course. What is it?” He asks.

Rook clears her throat. Her face flushes. Jacob is watching her reactions, and now he is  _very_  interested. Having studied psychology and conditioning, he  _knows_ the physical indicators of arousal, and its very clear to him that’s what’s going through Rook at this moment. Pupils blown wide, heart thumping, her face is reddening quickly.

But Jacob is patient. He wants for her to speak.

“I uh. Ihaveadaddykink.” Rook says quickly, breaking the quiet. Jacob huffs out a laugh.

“I’m sorry,” He murmurs, his words a purr against her neck. “What was that?”

“I have a…daddy kink,” She whispers shyly, looking away from Jacob in shame. He chuckles, and tilts her face back towards him, so he can see her expression.

“Yeah?” He asks. He thinks on that for a moment. A daddy kink? It was something he hadn’t ever considered before, but Jacob finds himself amenable to the idea. Very amenable, in fact, as he feels blood begin to rush between his legs. 

Pulling Rook close, Jacob growls against her neck, and peppers the skin with kisses. “Alright, kitten. You want me to be your daddy? Take care of my little girl?” Rook gasps, and moans with a nod. It’s amusing, he thinks, to see the way she shivers, just at his words alone.

“Get over here then, and show daddy how bad you want it.”

* * *

 

Straddling Rook, Jacob has his hands wrapped around her throat. Honestly, she’s so small compared to him, he could probably choke her with one hand if he wanted to. Under his grasp, Rook writhes and moans and bucks her hips against his. They’re both still clothed, but Jacob is hard, and the outline of his cock strains against his pants. 

Her eyes are rolling back in her head, and Jacob lets off on his squeeze just enough so she can suck in a breath of air and exhale a moan. 

“God, you love this, don’t you?” He asks, and under his hands, she nods, “Being choked by me. I could just keep squeezin’ if I wanted to. You wouldn’t be able to stop me.” Jacob breathes out a laugh as Rook whimpers. He squeezes again, hard, and he knows Rook must be swimming from the lack of oxygen.

“That’s right, kitten,” He murmurs. “You belong to me, don’t you? You’d let your daddy do  _whatever_  he wanted, isn’t that right?” When Jacob lets go of their neck, Rook gasps a breath of air, her arms flying to grip onto him to steady herself. She lets out a long, keening whine, and ekes out, “Y-yes,  _daddy-_ ”

“Fuck, girl,” He hisses. His hands are on her hips now, stroking up and down and slipping under the waistband of her pants. Swiping between her legs, he pulls his fingers away to find her soaked. “Yeah, that’s right. You want it  _baaad_.” Jacob’s voice is light, teasing, and Rook groans, hiding her face. He clicks his tongue.

“Ah ah, none of that,” Jacob chides, and he pulls her arm away from her flushed expression and pins it. “I wanna see every embarrassed face you make and hear every damn sound that comes out of your mouth. Then maybe I’ll give you what you want-  _if_ you beg me pretty enough for it.”


	21. Deputy joins the cult, Gen

The Marshal would be  _pissed_ , and every second that passes where you stand there in front of Joseph and his siblings, frozen, he gets more visibly aggravated.

“What are you waiting for? Fucking cuff him and let’s get going!” Everyone in the church has their eyes on you, but you can’t move. An incredible sensation is building in your chest, not just  _fear_  but  _certainty_ , a kind of religious certainty you’ve never experienced in your life and you can’t tear your eyes away from Joseph’s.

Mumbling. “I can’t.” The Marshal makes a sound of disbelief, hand hovering over his gun. But Sheriff Whitehorse nods, and turns away. “You put those cuffs on him, and none of us leave here alive, Marshal. The Rook’s right.”

The Sheriff has walked to the door, and the Marshal has moved to cut him off- the two argue and then make motions to leave. But you’re still standing in front of Joseph, shaking, weak.

“Deputy?” Whitehorse asks, voice tentative. “Let’s  _go_.”

“I _can’t_.” You repeat numbly, softly. Joseph has lowered his hands. You can see satisfaction in his eyes, and as you turn away to face the Sheriff and the Marshal at the door, he steps forward and places a hand on your shoulder.

“They can feel it. The truth in my words.” His fingers give a squeeze, and without looking, you can feel his siblings moving forward to stand around you. They’re surrounding you on either side, making their presence known. “The Deputy has an important role to play in the coming preparations. They will not be leaving with you today.”

The Marshal is disgusted, Sheriff Whitehorse looks heartbroken- but you nod. You’re still terrified, eyes wide-  _where has my good sense gone? This is insane, I need to leave-_ but simultaneously, you feel elated to be accepted, and the pressing notion that this is  _right_.

When the door closes behind the two as they leave you there, Joseph places his other hand on your other shoulder, and squeezes again. Leaning in, he speaks into your ear, low enough that his words are for you and you alone. 

“Welcome to the family, my child.”


	22. Sharky fantasizing about John/Deputy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin.

The first time Sharky actually imagines Rook and John Seed together is when he’s joking about it. He makes some dumb comment, about how hard John is for them, and then the image of it pops into his head. Rook and John, bodies pressed against each other, kissing hungrily. He feels heat flush into his ears, and the tell-tale feeling of arousal pool suddenly in his groin. Quickly, he focuses on something else, and changes the subject.

But now it’s several days later, and Sharky finally has some time to himself. He’s horny, and he’s finally got some privacy to do something about it. And there’s one fantasy that’s sticking in his mind, overpowering all other thoughts of busty women his other usual go-to fantasies.

It’s the thought of John and Rook, gasping as they fuck one another. The way John’s cock would strain against his jeans, and in Sharky’s head, he’s  _big_. 

He’s always denied the fact that he’s attracted to John, but as he fleshes out the images in his mind, it’s hard to ignore the way his own cock hardens at the thought of John’s. The shape of it, the precum, and the smell of John’s musk would be overpowering. Fuck if Sharky isn’t drooling a bit as he thumbs open his pants hastily.

And God, he’s lusted after Rook too, and he’s got feelings to spare for them. They’re a force to be fucking reckoned with on the battlefield, and they’re brilliant and strong and they _smile and laugh at his jokes_. His heart clenches as he imagines them. It’s not the first time he’s thought of them with his hand on his cock, but it’s the first time he’s imagining them with another man.

John would be aggressive, and Rook would probably _love_  it. He can just imagine John fighting them for dominance, the way he would grab their waist and pull their body against his roughly. Sharky thinks of John’s hands as he grinds against his palm, and groans aloud. Those tattooed fingers, and the way they’d press into his skin-

He hates himself for this, he really does. If Rook knew what he was thinking, they’d probably be disgusted. Sharky moans and shuts his eyes.

He imagines Rook riding John, the curves of their body over the smooth lines of his. The way they’d straddle him, run their hands across the scars on his smooth chest and guide his cock inside of them. Sharky can see it: Rook grinding and riding John, and the way he’d grip their hips, and the way they’d both moan for each other-

Fuck, the thought of it is  _so_  wrong. John is a bad person, he’s tearing their community apart. But it’s  _so_  hot. He feels ashamed, and so horny, and he wishes he could be there and have  _their eyes on him._  And then, the thought of them turning to notice him watching makes him come. Sharky ruts up into his fist and spills his cum out across his sheets, groaning loudly as he does.

_Aw, Shit._


	23. Finger Sucking, Joseph/Deputy

Rook is laying on Joseph’s bed, propped up on his pillows. He never used to have very many, before Rook started sharing it with him. Now they were surrounded by them. He’d wanted to make sure they were comfortable here, that they felt like they would be able to sleep beside him. Even with the pillows, it took a long time.

Joseph is crawling up over them, fire in his eyes. It’s  _lust,_  and it’s _hunger,_ and he kisses his way up their body, from their thighs to their stomach to their breasts. He’s been waiting a long time to be able to do this. Cradling their face in his hands, he kisses Rook on the mouth, and Rook already feels like they might burst from the overwhelming passion culminating in his every move.

He desires them- he wants them so fully, so completely, it’s almost as though he wants to consume them, merge their soul with his own. It’s totalitarian, overwhelming, and incredibly arousing for them.

Rook kisses him back, slowly, moving their mouth against his. Joseph tastes surprisingly sweet, and they make a soft noise of satisfaction into the kiss. He’s a good kisser, almost fervent in the intensity of his kisses.

They both pause to catch their breath, Joseph smoothing a hand through their hair. Rook reaches up, and takes his hand in theirs with a sigh. Such long, beautiful fingers- Joseph is looking at them as they examine his hand, propped up on his elbow, and they can feel the heat of his gaze boring into them. Without thinking about it too much, Rook raises his hand to their mouth, and sucks on two of his fingers.

Joseph gasps. And then he groans, closing his eyes at the sensation. His other hand moves to cup Rook’s face, and they continue to suck his fingers gladly, mouth moving across his fingerprints and his nails and tasting him. Joseph doesn’t force his fingers deeper, and he doesn’t say a word. Opening his eyes to watch them, he just lets Rook lave his fingers with their tongue, letting out soft, breathy moans as they do.

When Rook finally pulls his hand away from their mouth, his fingers exit with a soft  _pop,_  and they can’t help the bit of saliva that trails from their lips. But Joseph is looking at them almost in awe, and their face flushes.

“You- you are beautiful.” He murmurs, hands hovering as if so overwhelmed, he nearly doesn’t know what to do with himself. “You are mine.”


	24. Petplay, Jacob/Deputy

She was supposed to back by 10pm. That’s what Jacob had told her earlier that morning over the radio, his voice sten and no-nonsense, as though giving an order to a soldier under his command. 

“I want you in my bed by the time I get home tonight,” He’d told her, a growl in his voice, a low drawl crackling through the radio speaker. “No excuses. Be ready, for me, kitten.”

Rook had laughed then. She grinned on the other line, her heart beating quick as she held up the radio to her mouth and responded playfully, “Oh yeah? And what if I’m not?”

Jacob had paused, and Rook had held her breath as she’d waited for a response.

“Then I’ll have to give you some more lessons in obedience.” He’d responded, “Don’t disappoint me.”

Now Rook checks her watch. It’s 10:06 as she pulls into the Veterans Centre’s parking lot, and she curses as she parks in a hurry. Rook practically runs into the facility, passing the training area as she enters the building. Nodding to several of Jacob’s soldiers as she jogs by, she starts to bound up the stairs toward Jacob’s living quarters, throwing open the door breathlessly when she arrives.

Jacob is sitting on his bed, legs apart as he leans forward, forearms on his thighs. He’s ready for her and waiting, and Rook can see the hungry look in his eyes. She swallows. 

“Rook. You’re late.” He murmurs. His voice is soft, but there’s a dangerous edge to it. Rook shivers. Dropping her bag by the bedroom door, Rook takes several steps forward, before Jacob holds up his hand, signalling for her to stop.

It’s hard for Rook not to squirm under his heavy gaze. Her cheeks are flushing, and Jacob stands, closing the distance between them with several steps. With over a foot in height difference between them, he towers over her. With a delicate touch, he uses two calloused fingers to tilt up her chin to look at him.

“Thought I told you to be back early, kitten,” he breathes. “You’re going to have to be extra good for me tonight. You know that, don’t you girl?”

Rook shudders and bites her lip. It’s hard to keep from smiling, as her heart hammers in her chest.

“I can do that,” She replies, “I can be good for you.”

“Can you?” Jacob raises an eyebrow, his fingers tracing across Rook’s jaw. He brushes a thumb over her lip before his hand lowers to her neck, resting there like a necklace. He holds, but doesn’t squeeze. Then, without another word, Jacob turns on his heel, leaving Rook and walking over to the bedside dresser. From it, he pulls a long leash, and a thin white collar with a ring.

“Come here,” Jacob orders, standing beside the bed. As Rook takes a step forward, he shakes his head. “No, no. Hands and knees. I want you to crawl your way over to me.”

Rook swallows, and feels arousal shiver through her. Part of her wants to be a brat, to tease back, but another stronger part of her wants to impress Jacob and make him proud. Make up for being late, and hear praises spill from his mouth. So slowly, she lowers herself to the ground, first on her knees, and then to her hands and knees.

Lowering her head and feeling her cheeks flush in shame, Rook crawls across the floor toward Jacob. He hums in satisfaction at the sight of her, and when Rook kneels at his feet, looking up at him with her wide doe eyes, he smirks.

“Good girl.” He says, and Rook whimpers. With deft fingers, he fastens the white collar around her neck, and clips the leash onto the ring. Curling the excess of the leash around his fist, he gives a light pull, watching as Rook cranes her neck up to look at him. “Yeah. You like this, don’t you? My good girl. My  _ pet.” _

Rook whines, shifting her weight as she kneels in front of Jacob. She can see him getting hard at the sight of her, a strong woman, a  _ fierce _ woman, on her knees for him. Jacob palms himself through the front of his pants, a groan rumbling low in his chest. Arousal is pooling between her legs, and she rubs her thighs together as Jacob unzips his pants with one hand, and tightens his grip on the leash with the other.

“You know what to do, don’t ya?” He asks, voice low, and Rook nods, her mouth already watering. As Jacob pulls his half-hard cock from his pants, the hand holding the leash threads through Rook’s wavy brown hair, and tugs her forward.

Jacob sighs in pleasure as Rook takes his cock into her hands and presses her mouth to the tip in a kiss. Rolling his hips forward, he groans softly as she licks around the head, and then continues to press open-mouthed kisses along the shaft. After several seconds of this, Jacob yanks the leash, and Rook feels the collar choke her. Meeting his gaze, she takes the hint, and takes his cock into her mouth fully.

He grunts, a guttural sound, and rolls his hips forward. Jacob’s cock presses deeper into her mouth, and Rook is held in place by the leash, which he holds taught in hand. She holds her mouth open, and closing her eyes, opens her mouth even wider, swallowing around Jacob’s cock as it hits the back of her throat. He tastes salty, but it’s not unpleasant.

“Fuck, you take my cock so well,” Jacob groans, “Look at you. Perfect for me, aren’t you?”

The praise goes straight to Rook’s cunt, and she moans around Jacob’s cock. Holding her in place with the leash, Jacob starts to rut into her mouth, grinding deeper with every thrust. Closing her eyes, Rook hums around his cock, trying not to gag.

But then, Jacob pulls out of her mouth with a slick pop. He’s panting, and his cock is wet with her saliva. He lets go of the leash, and points to the bed.

“Face down and ass up on the bed, princess.” He orders, as Rook wipes her mouth. She grins and does as she’s told, crawling up with shaking legs onto the bed and raising her ass. Rook gives it a teasing wiggle, glancing back to look at Jacob.

A hard smack lands against her backside, and she yelps and moans. Jacob grabs her from behind, kneeling, his grip hard on her hips. Swiping between her legs, Jacob laughs, a sound low in his chest, and whistles.

“You’re soaked. This for me?” Rook can tell he’s smirking, even without looking, “God, I can’t wait to fill you up with my cum. You always take it so well for me, always beg for it, don’t you?”

Rook moans and whines, feeling her arousal overpower her humiliation. Jacob’s fingers rub against her clit, and then press into her, and she pushes back against them with a moan. He hums, curving them inside of her, and Rook gasps and shudders.

“Would you be satisfied with just my fingers?” Jacob asks, beginning to fuck Rook with his fingers, deep and slow, “Or do you want my cock? Let me hear you.”

“Please-” Rook gasps, legs shaking, “I want your cock. Fuck, I want you inside of me, please. Fill me up, Jacob.”

As Jacob removes his fingers and aligns his cock with Rook’s entrance, he breathes out a groan of pleasure. “You beg so pretty for me, Rook. Goddamn, girl, but you’re perfect.”

Rook keens, and she can’t stop the long moan that is pulled from her throat as Jacob pushes into her. Gripping her hips to keep her from pushing back or moving, Jacob takes his time filling her, until he’s pushed in to the hilt. Rook is trembling, her entire body alight with pleasure.

“More,” She groans, and thank God, Jacob starts to move.

“Look at you,” Jacob huffs as he begins to set his pace, fucking Rook in earnest as he puts the palm of his hand on her back, “So desperate for me, so needy. You’d take anything I’d give you, wouldn’t you?” Rook nods, too far gone to feel embarrassed. Jacob groans out a chuckle. “Yeah. Yeah, you would, my girl. You want to know what I want?”

She can only whine in response as Jacob keeps fucking her, his pace harsh and unrelenting. He continues talking anyway. “I want to fuck you over and over again, filling you up with my cum every time. I want to fuck you until you get pregnant with my child, and then, I want to breed you over and over again. A life of taking my cum and bearing my pups. You’d look so good like that.” Jacob groans again, “And you’d be mine, all  _ mine. _ ”

Rook shudders as she comes, suddenly, convulsing against the bedsheets. She’s nearly drooling, the waves of pleasure so intense she can do nothing but lie there as Jacob continues to fuck her while she clenches around him. With one last hard thrust, he grunts and spills into her, his cum hot and sticky as it pulses inside of her.

Closing her eyes and bathing in the afterglow, Rook can only whimper softly as she feels his him fill her with cum. She can hear Jacob panting above her, and after a minute or so of shared rest, he pulls out of her. They both groan, Rook’s noise sounding more like a whine.

She feels Jacob’s hands at her waist again, and they flip her over onto her back gently. Looking up at him, Rook can feel herself blush. It’s silly to be flushed now, but with Jacob hovering over her and his attention so singly on her, but she does.

He kisses her on the lips, as softly as Jacob can kiss someone. With surprisingly nimble fingers, Jacob reaches up to undo her collar, slipping it from her neck.

“There you go,” He murmurs against her lips. “That’s my good girl.  _ Shhh _ . You did so well.”

And held in his arms, Rook closes her eyes, and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another one that was a commission!


	25. Pining, Jerome/Deputy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unrequited pining from Jerome

Jerome Jeffries is a Roman Catholic Priest. That hasn’t changed, despite everything else that has. Just because he knows how to use a gun- and he’s had to, to protect the good people of Hope County- doesn’t mean he’s forgotten his vows. 

But still. When he sees The Deputy for the first time, the trumpet chorus of  _Hallelujah_ may as well play on her arrival. He’s never expected a miracle to quite so obviously swoop in and save the day, but as she unties his bindings, he can’t stop the rush of affection and gratitude toward her. A lesser woman would have left them all for dead. He wouldn’t even blame her for it.

And the more he sees of her, the more he likes, in spite of himself. She’s tough, she’s smart, and more than anything, she’s kind. The Deputy checks on the people he asks her to, she stops to save captives on the side of the road and talks quietly with those she’s helped to make sure they’re okay. Hell, she helps him sweep up the debris littering church. How she makes time to check in with him and ask him how he’s doing he’ll never know.

Father Jerome can’t stop it from happening, even if he wanted to. It’s only a few weeks of knowing her that he’s certain he’s starting to fall in love with her. Father Joseph and the Peggies seem to want her on their side, they seem to think she has some role to play with them, but the way Jerome sees it, The Deputy is heave-sent to protect Hope Country from the cult. And by some divine grace, she’s doing it.

He doesn’t know that The Deputy can feel her own heart flip every time she stops at the door to his church, knowing he’s inside. He doesn’t know that she agonizes over her feelings- a  _preache_ r, for Christ’s sake. And he doesn’t know that she watches him when he doesn’t realize she’s looking- that she sees the way he’s holding the hands of scared and innocent people, giving them something true to the name of the home they’ve made here:  _Hope._

 

* * *

 

_The end justifies the means._

Jerome had known Joseph Seed, back before when he was  _Father Joseph_  and not  _The Father._  There’d always been something strange about him- maybe it was the intensity of his prayer, and the way he seemed disgusted by the modern world around him. But Jerome knew- or at least, looking back, he thought he’d known, even back then- that Joseph was a man who would do anything for his beliefs.

Even after all Joseph had done, Jerome couldn’t see him as purely evil. No, Joseph was something much more insidious, Jerome figured. He was a man who believed his actions were justified. That no matter what evil, disgusting things he did, they would be worth it in the end, to save people from the  _Collapse_  he prophesied about.

Pastor Jerome couldn’t believe that, even if he tried to see things from Joseph’s point of view. There was no Collapse coming, but Hell, even if it  _was_ coming, the end would never justify the means. The horrible torture Joseph was putting people through, the  _cleansings_  and the  _conditionings_ and the  _torture_ , they were all just harm brought to innocent people at the hands of a cult he lorded over. Jerome didn’t believe he was truly a prophet, though he didn’t know if the man was completely mad, or if he simply liked being venerated. Maybe it was both. But Jerome knew Joseph was no more entitled to lead Hope’s County than he was.

And then there was the Deputy. They’d descended onto Hope’s County in exactly their time of need, and they were turning the tides in their favour. One soul- one  _person_  was changing everything. They’d saved his skin more than once, and he was just glad he got to return the favour when he could.

If Jerome understood Joseph as well as he thought he did, then Joseph was going to stop at nothing to get the Deputy in the cult’s hands. In his siblings’ hands. In  _his_ hands. Even just the thought of it made bile rise in his throat, and anxiety burn in his chest. The Deputy, who’d come in with nothing but good intentions, risking their life for strangers day in and day out. The Deputy, who had smiled at him in a way Jerome couldn’t forget when he’d pulled them from that Peggie truck. 

Jerome couldn’t stomach the thought of the Deputy falling prey to it, too.

Because that was another difference between him and Joseph. Joseph felt like he would have the Deputy, no matter what. And Jerome knew he never could.

 


	26. Daddy Kink Aftercare, John/Deputy

John is taking his time untying Rook’s arms. They’re tied behind her back, held taught with rope, and Rook sighs as she feels Johns fingers deftly work to undo the knots. She’s lying facedown on the mattress of John’s bed, with her eyes closed, and if her arms weren’t so uncomfortable, she could fall asleep like this. Even _with_  John’s come dripping out of her.

When the rope comes loose, she stretches her arms, wincing slightly as she pushes herself to a seated position against the pillows. John has gotten up off of the bed, and he puts the rope away before going into the bathroom. Rook watches him go, her knees curled up to her chest.

When John comes back, he has a wet cloth in his hand. “Hey, baby girl.” He says, and his voice is soft, his expression open. “Legs apart.”

Rook complies wordlessly, spreading her knees. With the wet cloth, John cleans between her legs, wiping away his cum. When he’s finished, he gets up off the bed again, kissing Rook on the forehead.

“I’ll be right back,” He says, before pointing to the shallow cuts he’d made, “To take care of those. You just hold on now, sweetheart.” John leaves the room, and true to his word, returns several minutes later with a clean cloth, some polysporin, and some bandages.

“Here you go. Brave face now… That’s it, that’s my good girl.” He watches Rook wince as he cleans the cuts he left across her chest and thighs. When they’ve been cleaned with water, John takes his time smoothing cream across them. _It feels relaxing,_  Rook thinks,  _just letting him take care of her_. When he’s finished, he bandages them up, to ensure that they’ll stay clean.

John looks into Rook’s eyes with a small frown once he finishes. Rook cocks her head to the side, watching him back. Leaning forward, John touches her knee, drawing circles into the skin fondly.

“Are you happy?” He asks her, “You’re so open for me. So vulnerable. So willing to let me touch and mold you. But you… are you happy?”

Rook grins, and nods. “Don’t you worry.” She says, leaning forward into John’s embrace, her arms wrapping around his neck. “I’m perfectly happy to be yours.”

John nods, holding her to his chest and rocking her against his frame. 

“That’s right,” he breathes into her ear, “You’re my girl.”


	27. Soulmate AU, Jacob/Deputy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate au: when you dream, you see their memories

More often than not, after dreaming about their soulmate, Rook wakes up crying.

The images of their soulmate that they see when they dream are so clear, so vivid, it sometimes feels as though they’re standing right beside him. Night after night, Rook watches scenes of the man’s life play out in horror. 

When they were younger, it would be images of him standing up to his drunken father. Rook could feel his fear, see the way he had to steal himself to the abuse for his siblings, and more than anything they just wanted to hug him and give him a shoulder to lean on. 

As they got older, they had other dreams. A barn going up in flames, a juvenile detention centre. And then, they started to dream of war. Long stretches of desert, as far as the eyes could see. His friends dying beside him, blood, starvation, torture- sights that left them shaking in the night, or else getting up and running to the bathroom to vomit. 

They hoped he dreamt of nice things when he saw them. The days Rook spent with their family, playing in the park. Memories of school, normalcy. If the dreams were any indication, their soulmate was quite a bit older than them. By the time Rook was entering college, the dreams of war were mixed of memories of what looked like a hospital.

If they could do anything, Rook wished they could hold him close. They pined for him, ached for the day when they’d finally be able to meet him and hold him in their arms. He deserved a good life, peace- not to be forgotten in some hospital.

When they begin having dreams about their soulmate reuniting with his brother, Rook is overjoyed. Until they begin to see more. Religious services, guns, wolves, mountains, more torture and cages- if their dreams were a reflection of his reality, their soulmate was doing some awful things. And enjoying it.

When Rook flies into Montana, they know what they’re going to find. They don’t know if their soulmate does or not. Part of them, a large part, still wants to hold him close. The man has so many scars, physical and not, and as far as they can tell, he’s never had someone there to care for him, treat him gently.

But they’re still a cop, gone to arrest his brother. When they show up in the church, they can see his eyes on them. It’s extremely hard not to meet his gaze.

_Jacob._ They find out.  _His name is Jacob._

Rook tries to stay away from his region, at least for a while. Okay, not for  _that_ long. They have to know- their curiosity is killing them. And then one day, a hunting party tracks them down, and they end up in his office, waking up on a couch.

“Hey there” He mutters to them. “We should probably talk, huh? …Sorry for all the nightmares.”

Before Rook can stop themselves, they’re folding themselves into his arms, and squeezing him tight.

 


End file.
